User talk:Asteriea
Hei, . Here to send an owl? I promise I'll answer asap. Make sure to sign with four tildes (~), because it makes my life easier and I'll probably reply faster. Danke! Archives Each archive has 100 headers in it (I can't be bothered to count how many messages :3) *Archive 1 (August 3rd 2013 - March 23rd 2014) *Archive 2 (March 23rd 2014 - January 18th 2015) ---- Hai Sorry it's been so long..How's it going? Patch (talk) 19:26, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Treehouse I have no idea how seriously your guys took this idea, but are there any of you who are interested in having the treehouse squatters ideas really happen? I brought it over here and I hope that you guys could help me rewrite and recode it? -R.A.B. 20:57, January 17, 2015 (UTC) For Kea Coding Request My userpage is going to go through a remodel, and I'm looking for the right coding for my characters. I really like Template:Kibeth/Character and would like to do something similar as far as coding and style. Would it be alright if I used the basic coding? I'll credit both you and Emma. Thanks! Echostar 03:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) On the off-chance Just wondering if you know anything about Sigvart the Demon's inactivity, since technically he (?) has a store. Oh, and I noticed your first Archive here involves time travel. :P Alex Jiskran 09:29, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Eos Feels for Everyone! Take a look! The course of true love never did run smooth 06:20, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Do you want to rp with Lukas Ostberg in the flying lessons and in Hufflepuff common room with the Boyles twins (Or other places if you want)?? Lisbeth can join too ; ) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 20:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi sorry if I disturb you again. I wanted to tell you If you want to rp with your Hufflepuff ; ) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Hufflepuff_Common_Room#Roleplay Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 22:36, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Ceremony Hello! We are doing a Sorting Ceremony this term! You have one or more first years involved, and they are coming up soon! So please pay attention to the Great Hall so that we can keep things moving along at a good pace! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Your Post It's your post on the Beau/Niele RP. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:06, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Ya don't think I missed her on purpose? Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker First Years RP Maaaa! I started a First Years RP in the Viaduct Courtyard, so feel free to post with your first year(s) whenever you can/want. :P Niele :P Not-so-much down for the count Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Hola! :D Hey there long time no chat, it's actually me Cutefairy78 haha. So how are you? I see you preserved some of my characters and I thank you for that x3 Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 02:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I trust your judgement :D Alex Jiskran 15:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Characters? Hey do you mind if I got some of my characters back? Mostly the ones that you preserved, If not I understand. . . Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 16:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Josiah Thank you for sorting Josiah, and thank you for the compliment. I've been trying to work in-depth on character development for the last couple of weeks, so thanks for noticing. - Hecate Grimm (talk) So, I wrote a thing. I wanted to write the canon story of what happened to Aaron after the battle. 03:19, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Purely personal (non-Bcrat) opinion It feels to me as if there are far too many Muggle forms of entertainment already, but that's probably just me being an old fogey. If there is a considerable desire for such, then I think it may as well be regularly accessible, which would mean Hogsmeade, rather than London. If it's a more 'exotic' form of fun, London is logical. Alex Jiskran 20:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ball Im going to post a section for BEau and Niele at the ball so we can RP them, since it's hard to get us both on chat! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 19:32, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Alec Its just to let you know alec winterfell isn't my character Fandomgirlforever (talk) 12:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hope you get your sleep :) Fandomgirlforever (talk) 12:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Since I promised... RP? Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Quidditch! Please post with Kea in the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:03, February 24, 2015 (UTC) The Game I think Jay wants you to post as Kea on the match :P I was sent an owl by accident :P :D Emma tigerlily 18:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Russian teacher? Hey... Um Jiskran told me that you are a Russian speaker and I am trying to learn Russian so I was hoping that you could be my teacher? Right now I am trying to learn the alphabet so maybe you could help me on what to do next and how to get that more memorized? If you want it is totally up to you. Thanks very much, Regular American Girl (talk) 00:56, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Inquiry Hey Kibeth, I'm going through the Minister Roster for Jisk, and I wanted to see if Aeron Maddox was going to stay on the Invisibility Task Force. Let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Отпусти и забудь I was working on an EESM fanfic, and it includes some singing "Let It Go" in Russian. Just the first few verses mostly. So I found the Russian lyrics online, but lyric websites aren't always right, and I was wondering if you could look over these breiftly to see if they're right? Метель укроет склоны горных вершин И белым-бела земля Безмолвное королевство Королевой стала я А ветер стонет и на сердце ураган Мне б его сдержать, но я не могла Не открывай, храни секрет Будь хорошей девочкой для всех Закрой все чувства на замок Но тщетно всё Отпусти и забудь Что прошло - уже не вернуть Отпусти и забудь Новый день укажет путь Не боюсь ничего уже Пусть бушует шторм Холод всегда мне был по душе -R.A.B. 12:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hola Kibbles. I'm still alive. Kaylea Was Here (talk) 17:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Citizenship Good to know. Add it onto her page somewhere for me, and I'll double check it in our interview. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Inquiry (2) Hey Kibeth, I'm going through the Minister Roster for Jisk, and I wanted to see if Aeron Maddox was going to stay on the Invisibility Task Force. Let me know. If I don't get a response, I'll assume he's moved on. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:22, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Russian Teacher (Again) Hey... Um Jiskran told me that you are a Russian speaker and I am trying to learn Russian so I was hoping that you could be my teacher? Right now I am trying to learn the alphabet so maybe you could help me on what to do next and how to get that more memorized? If you want it is totally up to you. Thanks very much, Regular American Girl (talk) 00:56, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Heather and Manon Yes! It would be cool if my character could make a friend. I'd like it if we roleplayed Heather and Manon. MinaTula (talk) 21:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi! It's been a while... Message me when you're on, I'd love to finally get around to roleplaying Kea and Noella. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:39, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I just wanted to say hi, and that we should RP Beau and Niele again sometime soon, if you want to. We didn't get to do much with them, but I liked what we did. :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 02:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) A little help, please? Hey, sorry to be a pain. I was just wondering if you could help me with one of the sortings. I'm not really sure how the whole nymph thing works, or if we're allowing more than one of each type (I think at one point there was some kind of rule about that, wasn't there?) There's also the thing I commented on at the bottom. I don't know if it's okay or anything, anyway, I'd be grateful if you could check it out :D Thanks xx Emma tigerlily 15:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC)